


Happy Zombie Chocolate Bunnies

by eternaleponine



Series: Where There Is A Flame [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Not Being An Asshole For Once, Easter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: It's Clarke and Lexa's first Easter and parents, and despite the fact that they don't celebrate Easter, well... they're celebrating Easter.  With the whole family, because really, do they need an excuse to all get together and eat a lot of food?





	Happy Zombie Chocolate Bunnies

Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair, letting silken strands slip between them as Clarke recovered her breathing. Her cheeks remained a glowing pink, and was she ever more beautiful? Of course she was _always_ beautiful, but when she was soft and relaxed, sated, she was something else...

Clarke wrapped her hand around Lexa's wrist, then slid it up to her elbow and then shoulder, pulling her in and kissing her long and deep and slow, her tongue flicking out to taste herself on Lexa's lips, and she sighed softly as she pulled away. "We should probably get up..." she grumbled.

Lexa paused, listening, but she didn't hear any signs that Madi was up. "Why?" 

"It's Easter," Clarke said. 

Lexa wrinkled her nose. "We're not religious," she pointed out. "We don't need to go to church."

"We have a daughter. We need to... hide eggs or something." 

It was their first Easter with Madi; Easter the year before had fallen before she'd come to live with them. But they _weren't_ religious, and they'd more or less forgotten the holiday existed until they got the invitation from Murphy to come to Easter dinner. Not because he cared any more about the holiday than they did; if anything, Lexa was reasonably confident he cared less, except that it was an excuse to cook a lot of food, and Murphy rarely passed one of those up. 

"We don't have any eggs to hide," Lexa pointed out. 

"We should make breakfast. Something special."

"If you want," Lexa said. "But we'll be eating more than is probably good for us later."

Clarke looked at her, and Lexa couldn't quite read her expression. Clarke might only have been feigning annoyance, or it might have been genuine; Lexa really wasn't sure. "If I didn't know better," Clarke said, "I would think that you didn't want to let me get out of this bed...." The corner of her mouth quirked, the beginning of a smile that was quickly suppressed. Feigned, then, and Lexa's lungs filled again. 

"If there is any doubt in your mind about that, I obviously have some work to do," Lexa replied. She pushed herself up on one elbow, leaning down over Clarke to kiss her again, and again, fingers tracing paths over her skin, luxuriating over her curves, wallowing in the scent and sense of her as they came together again, stirring feelings that had only just begun to go dormant, heat rising and pounding in their blood as they touched and teased, almost but not quite competing to see who would get the upper hand, who would force the other's surrender first, but in games like these there were no losers...

"We really _should_ get up," Clarke mumbled into Lexa's shoulder, her weight pressing Lexa down so that there was no chance of her going anywhere until her wife moved. 

"Mmm," Lexa agreed, idly stroking Clarke's spine. This time when she listened, though, she thought she heard sounds of movement, and then she definitely heard Madi's door opening, and the bathroom door closing a second later. She groaned and stole one last kiss before dislodging Clarke and sitting up.

They didn't quite make it out of their room before Madi was done in the bathroom, but they were at least back in pajamas when she knocked. Lexa answered the door, swooping Madi into a hug and lifting her up, balancing her on her hip even though she really was too big. Madi leaned her head on Lexa's shoulder, not fully awake yet. 

Clarke came over and kissed Madi's cheek, rubbing her back. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she said. "Happy Easter." 

Madi's eyes opened a little wider, and the beginnings of a smile twitched her lips. "The Easter Bunny isn't real either," she said. 

Clarke clutched her chest and stumbled back dramatically, like the news was so shocking it was giving her heart palpitations or something. "Whaaaaat?"

Madi giggled, but she also rolled her eyes at Lexa, like, 'Why is Mom so ridiculous?' 

Lexa squeezed her and whispered, "Let her have her fun," before setting Madi down, keeping a hand on her until she was confident that Madi had her feet under her. Her recovery from the accident she'd been in was remarkable, but even now wasn't complete. When she was excited, or tired, or anything that put her in a heightened state, she tended to get a little wobbly, and sometimes her body just decided that the signals from her brain weren't going to make it to their intended destinations. So she was a little extra cautious when it came to Madi and coordination first thing in the morning and late at night. 

"I guess if you don't believe in the Easter Bunny, then they won't have left you anything," Clarke said. "No basket filled with toys and candy..."

Madi rolled her eyes again. "Except that _you_ would do the basket for me," she said. "Just like you get me Christmas presents, not Santa." 

"You think so?" Clarke asked. "I guess you'd better go find out." 

Madi peeled herself away from Lexa, padding into the living room with Clarke and Lexa at her heels. And of course she was right: they had made an Easter basket for her (and probably gone a little bit overboard, but it was their first one, so weren't they allowed to be a little over the top?) and it was sitting in her usual spot on the couch. 

They watched as she dug into it, her excitement growing with each thing that she pulled out: chocolate eggs and a floppy-eared stuffed bunny and bath bombs that looked like little chicks. Peanut butter eggs that they had made the mistake of picking up early, and then had to replace because they'd eaten them all themselves. The next book in her current favorite series. A set of watercolors that were a step up the cheap kind that kids were usually given and a package of watercolor paper. A package of fancy jelly beans that didn't include any yucky flavors. Two different packages of the mismatched socks she loved, so she would have three pairs, none of which matched. Purple unicorn pajamas. 

She threw herself at them, hugging them as tight as she could (which was pretty tight; her strength had improved by leaps and bounds over the past almost-year since they'd brought her home). "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said. "I love all of it!" 

Clarke's face split in a grin as she ruffled Madi's hair. "Good," she said. "We hoped you would."

Madi beamed, still twined around them, until Clarke loosened her grip so she could go make breakfast. "Nothing big," she said, more to Lexa than to Madi. "We'll save room for later." 

After breakfast, they took turns in the shower, and Lexa tried not to mentally count down the days until they moved into their new place (which was still being worked on, and every few days they got a call from Echo or the contractors, asking them about one detail or another) where they would have more than one bathroom and all the hot water they could possibly want because they were installing a tankless system. Clarke had combed the tangles out of Madi's hair while Lexa was in the shower (last, and therefore lukewarm) but it was Lexa's responsibility to wrangle it into braids. She started with the sparkly barrettes that had also been in Madi's basket, using them to fasten the ribbons printed with Easter eggs up top, and then braiding them through Madi's hair in one French braid on either side, tying bows around the ends and flipping them over Madi's shoulders. 

She bounced up and ran to the bathroom to see the results of her Mama's handiwork and came back beaming. "I love it!" she said, offering another fierce hug before going to her bedroom to change into one of the new spring outfits they'd gotten her, because of course the ones from last year didn't, or barely, fit anymore. They would have to go through them and see if anything she'd outgrown might fit Adria, and if not, pass them along to Abby for when Veelu was a little bigger. 

When they got to the house that was still shared by Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy and Emori, they found that although they weren't the last to arrive, it was already a madhouse. The place really wasn't big enough to accommodate their growing family, their 'Ohana, but they made it work anyway. 

"We have been told that next year this will be us," Luna said, hugging Lexa and kissing her on both cheeks. "Murphy said he will still do the cooking, but at our house." 

"How nice of him to volunteer you," Lexa said. 

Luna smiled and shrugged. "Our house is bigger, and our kitchen will be better. Echo picked out what will be in it, but she asked Murphy to help her decide where everything should go to give it the best..." Luna paused, looking for the word, "the best flow. Everything being where it makes the most sense."

"I guess he would know," Lexa said. "Everything is coming together then?"

Luna nodded. "It's a lot, but we're managing." 

Lexa couldn't even imagine how. She and Clarke had moved in together after Clarke's sophomore year, gotten married after they graduated, and Madi had come into their lives six months later, but didn't come to live with them until four months after that, and it had still all seemed to happen so fast. Echo and Luna were renovating a house – two houses, and the rest of a farm – which they would move into at basically the same time that they got married, and a kid had unexpectedly been thrown into the mix while they were planning everything else. It was a hell of a lot to manage all at once.

"Any word from Adria's mother?" Lexa asked. 

Luna shook her head. "Not recently."

"Do you think—" Lexa started, but Luna shook her head again, more sharply this time as Adria and Madi went clattering by them, chasing after Persy whose fists were full of candy, her face smeared with chocolate. 

"Not now," Luna said. "Not today." 

Fair enough. They moved away from the door just in time for it to open, and for Abby, Marcus, Veelu and... maybe surprisingly, maybe not... Grammy Lou, to come spilling in. Predictably, Veelu made a beeline for Echo as soon as she saw her, not caring about anything or anyone else until she'd been thoroughly squeezed by her Best Tol Friend. 

"Hi sweetie," Abby said, pulling Lexa into a quick hug. "How are you?"

"Good," Lexa said. "How are you?"

Abby just shook her head, smiling. "You have no idea how lucky you are that Madi loves sleep as much as she does. It may make the teenage years hell, but enjoy it now." 

Lexa felt her cheeks get warm. _Trust me, we do,_ she thought, and hoped that Abby chalked it up to the rising temperature in the house as it filled with bodies. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"Where did my daughter get off to?" Abby asked. 

"Which one?" Lexa asked. "Clarke went to the kitchen. Veelu is—" 

But Abby had already seen where Veelu was. "Vera," she said, her tone a warning. "What is the rule?"

Veelu gave her a shifty-eyed look and dropped her hands to her sides. "Ask before you touch," she said. "And be Polite."

"Good girl," Abby said. She looked at Emori, whose belly had been the target of Veelu's outstretched hands and winked. 

Emori smiled back, then looked down at Veelu. "Yes?" she asked. "May I help you?"

"Can I see the baby _now_?" she asked. It had, after all, been _weeks_ since Emori had told them all that she was pregnant, and the Razzbaby was now the size of an orange. Emori unzipped the hoodie she was wearing, revealing the form-fitting tank underneath and the very beginnings of a baby bump, which was mostly noticeable when compared to pictures from previous weeks. 

After the announcement, and the resulting raspberry picture, Lexa had volunteered to take weekly pictures for Emori, including one with whatever piece of product the baby was being compared to that week. Whatever her own feelings about carrying what was essentially a parasite for nine months might be, it was something she could do for a friend, and Emori had enthusiastically accepted. Having been abandoned at birth, she had absolutely no knowledge or record of her mother's pregnancy with her, or of her mother in general, and if photos existed of her when she was a baby, they'd gotten lost in the shuffle from one foster home to the next to the next. So being able to document this to have something to show to her own child when it was born... Emori didn't have to say anything for Lexa to know that it meant a lot.

"Can I feel it?" Veelu asked. 

"You can touch it," Emori said, "but you won't feel anything, except maybe my stomach growling." She was patient as Veelu pressed her hands to her belly, obviously hoping that despite what she'd been told, she'd be able to feel _something_. "I can't even feel anything yet."

Lexa suppressed a shudder and moved away from the scene, going to find Clarke and wrapping her arms around her, pressing her lips to the back of her shoulder. "Hey," Clarke said, layering her arms over Lexa's. "Everything okay?"

Lexa nodded. "Just baby talk," she said softly. "Not my thing." Clarke's fingers twined through Lexa's and she squeezed, understanding or maybe just comforting. "I know I'm going to have to get used to it." It would get worse before it got better... in three or four years... assuming no one else got knocked up...

"Trying to hide?" Echo teased, slipping by to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Because I'm pretty sure that there is nowhere safe at this point. No matter where you go, zombie chocolate bunnies will find you."

Lexa snorted. "Is that what Easter is about?"

"As far as I can tell, yes," Echo said. "Worst. Holiday. Ever."

"Worse than Valentine's Day?" Clarke asked. "Cheap chocolate and manufactured sentiment?"

"I got flowers and a card on Valentine's Day," Echo said. "Since I'm not religious, Easter is basically just the day of Things I Want To But Cannot Eat." 

"What about those malted milk eggs?" Clarke asked. 

"They have a layer of chocolate," Echo said. "Also, they're disgusting." 

"Jelly beans?" Lexa suggested. 

Echo's look was scathing. "Cold comfort when you're shut out of everything good that _should_ be in an Easter basket," she said. "Not that I actually got one when I was a kid. But I was aware that they were a thing."

"No Easter on the commune?" Ontari asked, coming up and stealing Echo's water, gulping down half the bottle before handing it back. "Lame."

"You know that most of what we associate with Easter actually comes from the pagan fertility rituals that predate Christianity, right?" Echo said. "Christians co-opted them to try to sell said pagans on the whole Jesus thing. Even the way they decide when Easter falls is one of the most pagan things I've ever heard: the first Sunday after the first Monday after the Vernal Equinox. That's why it moves around." 

"Huh," Clarke said. "I didn't know that." 

"There were some Christians on the commune," Echo said, "but there were also neo-pagan hippies who were looking to reclaim the old ways. Blessing the fields and such, and, well... there are just some things you cannot unsee."

Ontari choked on the chocolate egg she'd just popped into her mouth. "No."

"Yes," Echo replied.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"Uggghhh," Ontari groaned. "No wonder you left!" 

Echo just laughed. Lexa sometimes forgot that even before all of the trauma that came from the time Echo had spent in Senator Haiplana's employ, Echo had lived one heck of a weird life. She wondered sometimes if Echo regretted ever leaving her home, which might have been boring but was at least safe, but then she thought about the fact that if she hadn't, she wouldn't be here now, wouldn't have had the chance to help Ontari grow up and get out from under Nia's thumb, wouldn't have met Niylah and through her ended up living in this house, wouldn't have been sent by Lincoln to join them for Thanksgiving... Her whole life would have been different, and even if there were things along the way that she might wish she could change, could erase, would she, if it meant losing what she had now?

If Lexa could save Costia, would she, if it meant that everything that came after would change? If it meant no Clarke, no Madi? Her eyes immediately sought out her daughter, who was sprawled on the floor with Adria, playing one of those games that involved tangling your fingers in string in various ways. 

Clarke followed her gaze and smiled, and Echo did too. "By the way, do either of you know how to teach a kid to ride a bike? Because I sure as hell don't, but this one—" she nudged Ontari in the ribs, "—decided to get Adria a bike helmet, which is silly without a bike, so obviously we had to remedy that, but it turns out that she has never ridden one."

"I had to," Ontari said. She pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of a bike helmet with a cover that was sequined and printed to look like fish scales, which was, admittedly, perfect for mermaid-obsessed Adria. "How could I see that and not buy it for her?"

"It must be nice being the aunt," Clarke said. "Spoil the kid and let the parents deal with the hard part."

Ontari grinned. "It definitely has its advantages." 

"Does Madi know how to ride a bike?" Lexa asked. "I mean, she doesn't have one, but..."

"No idea," Clarke admitted. "Even if she does..." She grimaced. "Might not be the greatest idea. If she falls and hits her head..." She didn't need to finish for Lexa – and probably Echo and Ontari as well – to understand. 

"We let her do a contact sport," Lexa pointed out. "And she's not wearing a helmet for that." 

"She does for sparring!" Clarke said. Her eyes narrowed. "At least she better." 

"She does," Lexa reassured her. "We can't stop her from being a kid, as long as we take reasonable precautions." 

"I guess it hasn't come up because there's no really anywhere for her to ride around our house now," Clarke said. 

"There will be plenty of space at the farm," Echo said. "She can always try Adria's bike for now. We brought it with us since there's less traffic around here than by Luna's. Figured she could give it a try."

"Not now though," Gina said. "We just finished setting up for the kids to dye eggs." So they rounded up the younger set – and a few of the older ones – and bundled them into aprons and some of Murphy's old chef's coats that had seen much better days, the sleeves rolled up to what would have been his elbows to make them short enough for the younger set. 

By the time several dozen eggs had been turned brilliant pinks and golds and purples and greens and blues, dinner – really a slightly late lunch – was almost ready. Murphy had opted for a much simpler family meal than the "elevated" menu he'd served for Thanksgiving, but all of the food was so good that people had second and even third helpings, until their stomachs were groaning in protest. 

After dinner there was an Easter egg hunt. Tris and Aden (whose mother was working) had taken it upon themselves to do the hiding, and they quietly encouraged the older girls to leave the more obvious ones for Persy and Veelu. Some of the plastic eggs were filled with candy, but a lot of them held non-edible surprises, like stickers and temporary tattoos and erasers in fun shapes and other things that kids liked. Lexa watched as Madi and Adria moved around the yard side-by-side, alternating who got to keep the egg when they found one, making sure that they had the same number, and sometimes trading what was inside. 

When all the eggs had been found, some of the adults went inside to help clean up, while they went out to the front to retrieve Adria's new bike – all shiny green and purple – and her sparkly helmet from the car. "We have training wheels," Echo said, "but..." 

But Adria was nine and might be embarrassed by needing them when most kids here age had been riding bikes without them for years. 

"We can let her try without them," Luna said. "Let her decide."

Echo nodded, and helped Adria settle herself on the bike, holding on to the back while Adria peddled, wobbling all over and trying to scramble off when she started to tip. Echo managed to catch her before she hit the pavement. After several more attempts, no progress had been made, and Adria looked close to tears, because of course she knew that she was a big girl and therefore ought to be able to do it. 

"Hey," Bellamy said, coming over. "Mind if I try?" Echo looked dubious, and Lexa couldn't help mirroring the sentiment. "I taught O how to ride her bike," he said. "And Adria doesn't know me, so there's no fear of disappointing me if she doesn't get it right away." 

Echo looked at Luna, who shrugged. Luna went over to Adria, who was sitting on the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest, her faced pressed into them so that all they could see was her helmet. Madi was hovering nearby like she wasn't sure if she ought to try to help or not. She crouched down and said something too quiet for Lexa to hear, then helped pull Adria up, leading her to Bellamy.

"Adria, this is Bellamy," she said. "Bellamy, Adria." 

Lexa watched Bellamy offer his hand, and Adria shook it, ducking her head slightly. "Hey, Adria," Bellamy said, in a voice that Lexa didn't think she'd ever heard from him before. It was soft, gentle, like he understood that this girl needed to be treated a little more carefully than most people. "I was just telling your mo—" He stopped at Echo's quick shake of the head. "Luna and Echo that I taught my little sister how to ride her bike when she was just about your age, so maybe I could help you."

Adria pressed her lips together. "I'm not very good at it," she said.

"That's okay," he said. "Neither was Octavia when she first started. She crashed about a million times. But," Bellamy added at her alarmed look, "that was because she was stubborn and didn't want to let anyone help her. I won't let you crash. I promise." He smiled. "What do you think?"

For a second Adria just looked at him, then finally she nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Okay," he said. He picked up her bike and helped her onto it, and the rest of them acted like they weren't paying too much attention, but they were all watching out of the corners of their eyes. Maybe Lexa was the only one who was waiting for him to lose her patience, to get fed up at her wobbling, wavering attempts to stay upright, to shout at her... but that didn't happen. He just kept encouraging her, until finally when he let go of the back of the bike and told her to pedal, pedal, pedal, she did, and she made it to the corner without tipping over. 

Echo and Luna and Ontari ran after her, wrapping her in hugs, and Madi chased after them, cheering. Once they got her started again, she rode all the way back to the driveway before putting her feet on the ground to stop herself. Teaching her how to use the brakes would be another lesson, Lexa figured.

"Do you want a turn?" Adria asked, looking at Madi. "I don't mind."

Madi looked at them. "Can I?"

"As long as you wear the helmet," Clarke said. 

They watched as Adria took of the helmet and plopped it on Madi's head, and after a few false starts, Madi was zooming down the sidewalk and back again. 

"Maybe there's something to the expression about how once you know how to ride a bike, you never forget," Lexa said. "She must have known how before, and, well..."

"I guess we'd better get her a bike," Clarke said. 

"I guess so," Lexa agreed. "At least it's not a pony."

Clarke smirked. "We're moving to a farm," she said. "I'm pretty sure the pony pleas are only a matter of time."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter to those who celebrate! Happy Sunday to those who don't... or possibly Monday depending on your time zone. ;-)


End file.
